A typical pacemaker or implantable cardioverter defibrillator (“ICD”) (i.e., implantable medical pulse generator) employs a set screw and connector block arrangement to secure the lead connector ends of implantable leads in the header of the pulse generator. Such a set screw and connector block system often employs a silicone septum to insulate the metal block and set screw from body fluid. Such septum and set screw arrangements have associated shortcomings that make them less than desirable.
For example, when a torque wrench is inserted though a septum slit to access the set screw, the septum may be cored by the wrench. Such coring of the septum can result in a small piece of the septum being pushed into the set screw hex socket, the wrench then being likely to strip the hex socket of the set screw. Also, such coring can result in body fluid leaking through the septum and into contact with the metal block, causing electrical faults. Coring of the septum has been found to be a leading cause of failure or return of pulse generators.
There is a need in the art for an improved arrangement for securing lead connector ends to the header of an implantable medical pulse generator, wherein the arrangement eliminates the need for a septum at the set screw.